


Stranded

by ClaraHue



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Zari and John are stranded after the Waverider is taken over by time thieves
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Stranded

It had started torrential down pouring as the Legends ran from their assailants, time thieves armed with weapons and a goal of stealing the Waverider.

“Come on!” Sara yelled as she led the group, running back towards the ship.

It was supposed to be an easy mission; stop the thieves from messing with the timeline. But when the Legends showed up, the thieves changed their target to the Waverider. The team on the ground had gotten word from those back on the ship that the thieves were raiding the Waverider.

The thieves that chased after them fired off their weapons in attempts to stop them. But the team kept running, hoping to reach the ship before it was taken over by the pirates.

Zari was having a hard time keeping up with the rest of the team, almost slipping as she ran through the mud. Her dress and shoes were surely ruined.

“Come on Love!” John yelled after her, only stopping to mutter a spell to repel some of their attackers.

They neared the Waverider, its engines already humming. Their coms had gone down, and it seemed like the pirates had succeeded in taking over the ship. Sara jumped onto the open hatch door, keeping the door open.

“Come on!” She yelled out, waving at the others. She held her hand out as the ship began to rise up. Nate jumped, grabbing Sara’s hand. Charlie followed closely behind.

Suddenly John grabbed Zari’s hand, pulling her along as if trying to get her to run faster.

The ship began to rise higher.

“Come on!” Sara yelled. “Jump!”

John reached his hand out, and Zari jumped at the same time as him. But it was no use. One minute the Waverider was there, and the next minute they were falling back down to the earth.

“No! Dammit!” Constantine's fists punched the ground, spraying up dirt around him.

Zari flinched from the spray as the rain kept pouring down. She wanted to cry, but she held it together as she stood up. “What now?”

John shook his head, slowly standing up.

“You don’t know!? Are we stranded here?!”

“I’m afraid so. For the time being, at least.”

“Great.” Zari looked down at herself, covered in mud. She pouted slightly, knowing that she should be more concerned for her fellow teammates then her outfit.

“There’s nothing we can do for now. Let’s at least get somewhere dry.”

Zari nodded as John pulled his cloak around him. “Come on Love.” He said, already leading the way.

-

“Do you have any money?” John asked as they walked into the first tavern.

“No. Can’t you just magic some?’

“That’s not how it works.” John looked slightly annoyed by the suggestion. He pulled out a few coins from his pockets, tossing them on the counter. “Do you have any rooms?” John asked.

The man at the counter looked over the pair of them and then down at the money. “Not for that amount of money.”

“Look, we just need some place to dry off.”

“Sorry man.” The man shook his head.

John sighed, looking over at Zari. “Look, my wife’s cold and pregnant. We would like a place to warm up.”

The man’s eyes widened in shock. Zari quickly caressed her stomach lovingly to play the part.

“Of course, anything I can do.” The man took the money and handed them a key directing them to their room.

John’s feet thumped loudly as they walked up the stairs. Zari wondered how much his wet trench coat weighed him down. He put the key in the lock of their room, opening the door and letting Zari inside.

“Pregnant, really?” Zari cocked her eyebrow at him.

“It was the only thing I could think of.”

Zari sighed, looking around the room. “We need to find a way to get in contact with the Waverider.”

John nodded.

“Here.” Zari tossed a towel at John, using another one to press the water out of her hair.

“Thank you.”

“See if you can find some sort of messaging equipment, like a radio or something. Maybe the other me can refurbish it to send a message to the Waverider.”

“Okay, and what are you going to do in the meantime?”

“I’m going to take a hot shower.”

-

When Zari came out of her shower, she found a pair of dry clothes nicely folded on the bed along with a note to meet John in the parlour.

"John?" Zari walked into the back parlour, where John was standing at a table with another man looking over some device.

"Zari, good! I was beginning to think you drowned."

John didn't even turn round, but the other man turned to her. He was young with brown hair and eyes. His mouth opened at the sight of her. "Wow." He breathed.

Zari smiled. "Zari Tarazi." She introduced herself, offering her hand. "And you might be?"

"Daniel." The younger lad said, kissing her hand gently.

John looked over, unimpressed.

"Where did you get the clean clothes?" Zari asked John.

"They are my sisters," Daniel informed her. "But they look lovely on you."

"Yes." John coughed. "Well, I found a radio."

"Good." Zari took the machine in before her.

"Can you refurbish it?"

"We shall see," Zari told him, taking a seat.

Zari had gotten used to when the other her would take over. It wasn't as strange when her hands started working away, and the cogs of the machine started to make sense. It no longer scared her. In fact, it sent a warm, comforting feeling, like a sense of knowing that someone was looking after her.

"Do you need any help?" John asked.

"No, I'm okay. Go clean up. You smell. I have Daniel to help me."

John looked over at Daniel but made no objection and left.

"You’re very good at this," Daniel said, watching her work.

"Not me," Zari whispered under her breath. "Pass me the screwdriver."

-

"Really?" Zari walked into the room to find John in nothing but his underwear, drinking what was most likely alcohol out of a glass.

"My clothes are drying," John informed her.

Zari groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You want some?" John asked, pouring himself some more of his drink.

"I’m alright, thank you."

"Suit yourself, Love. How's the radio coming along?"

"I think I got it working. Unfortunately, I can only send out a signal, so we won't know for sure. Daniel said he'd watch over it for us."

"Good lad, that one is. I think he's keen on you."

"Bit young for my tastes."

"So, what now?" John asked.

"We rest." Zari fell down on the bed. "Unless you've got a better idea.”

John hummed, showing that he didn’t have any other ideas.

Zari began to settle under the covers as John sat on a chair, drowning his drink. She hated to admit it, but he was rather handsome looking resting in the armchair with the moonlight dousing him.

"You can come join me if you want," Zari told him.

"Was that an invitation Love?" John’s teased seductively.

Zari hated the shiver that ran through her. "Look, just get in the bed and get some sleep. We've got nothing better to do while we’re just waiting."

John hummed and slowly began moving. He closed the curtains and turned out the light, making the room almost pitch black. Zari shuffled to the edge of the bed. After what felt like hours, she felt the bed begin to move and heard the sheets shuffle as John began to crawl in.

"Do you think they're alright?" Zari asked quietly.

"It's quite hard to kill a Legend. I’m sure they'll be fine."

-

Zari must have been exhausted, for she fell asleep fairly easily. She woke up with the sunlight seeping through the curtains. She sat up and stretched, looking over to find John sprawled out on the bed beside her. He was snoring loudly, and the sheets were thrown everywhere. Zari chuckled to herself and covered John with the blankets.

She got up and went to the bathroom, making herself presentable with the limited resources she had. She walked out of the room, finding Daniel by the radio, eating breakfast.

"Still running?" Zari asked, looking over the machine.

Daniel nodded. "It has been running all night Miss. I have breakfast for you." He pointed to a tray.

"Thank you." Zari grabbed a scone off the tray. “You’ll let me know if anything happens?"

Daniel nodded and Zari picked up the tray, walking back to the room. Zari was humming sweetly as she walked back into the room, putting the tray down. She had grabbed another scone when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something moving.

Zari screamed at the top of her lungs, causing John to jump awake. He leaped out of the bed, grabbing Zari protectively out of instinct.

"Kill it, kill it!" Zari screamed as she smacked John’s arm.

"Kill what? What is it?" John asked, his head spinning around the room.

"The spider!" Zari pointed and hid her head into John’s still naked chest.

"The spider?" John groaned, letting go of Zari to walk over and pick the spider up.

Zari backed away as he carried the spider out of the room.

"Your safe now, your majesty." John bowed sarcastically as he entered the room once again.

"Shut up." Zari tossed a tea towel at him.

"I can’t believe you woke me up for that. I thought you were a superhero."

"I never said I was a superhero." Zari crossed her arms and fell down on the bed.

"Oh, breakfast!" John noticed the tray of food and grabbed himself a biscuit. "You want some tea?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Yes please. Two sugars."

John got her tea ready and came to sit on the bed with her.

"Our clothes should be dry now," John commented.

"Pity. I was enjoying ogling you without your shirt on." Zari commented into her cup.

John chuckled casually, and Zari offered him a smile.

"What will we do if they don't come?" Zari asked worriedly.

"They'll come. I promise." John took her hand, and Zari squeezed back.

The sound of someone running up the stairs came loudly as the footsteps neared. The door flung open, and Daniel stood in the doorway painting. "Miss Tarazi, they responded."

Zari jumped up. "The Legends! How? It shouldn’t be possible."

Zari raced down the stairs following Daniel. Sure enough, the radio was feeding back a message of Sara's voice. "John, Zari. We’re safe. We’re coming to get you."

Zari felt like she could cry with relief. She hugged Daniel and let out a laugh.

"Good news then, Miss?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

John came running in, his clothes half thrown on.

"They’re safe. They’re coming to get us."

John let out a breath of relief.

-

"You two didn't have too much fun while we were gone, did you?" Sara asked as they stepped back on to the ship.

"No," Zari said, her eyes never leaving John. "No."


End file.
